


Failed Her

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lover100 Table; 091 Failure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failed Her

A lot of people had died that day. Nameless faces and faceless names. But Tess was neither. He’d saved the world, he’d defeated Darkseid but he’d failed her. He should have known Lex would go after her but he hadn’t even thought Lex would know about her, about who she really was. After all, Tess herself hadn’t known when Lex had been alive. But in hindsight it all seemed sparkling clear. He’d killed his father, he’d killed his brother and he had probably killed many people that Clark didn’t even know about. Why not Tess, why not his sister too? Maybe because the old Tess, the one Lex would have remembered, idolized him. She looked up to him like he was the night sky. He’d believed too much in Lex’s humanity and it had cost Tess her life.


End file.
